Not a Zombie, But a Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Drake meets two girls of whom he's dying to befriend.


**guestsurprise did this story! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Drake heard that some of the younger ones had been experiencing some colds and terrible flu symptoms.

"Maybe I can help some of them to feel better," Drake said, now seeing Ben with a blanket wrapped around himself.

"I think that'll help. Who haven't you met yet?"

"Let's see…I think Salwa and Tyina are some that I haven't met." Drake smiled, now seeing both girls walking around with large blankets and runny noses.

"Let me see if I can help them," Drake smiled, now walking after the girls and seeing them enter the large living room.

"I have a large headache," Salwa said, holding her head.

"I wanna go back to head," Tyina responded, now cuddling up in the blanket again.

"Sounds to me like you both could use a hand in feeling better?" A gentle voice responded.

Both girls looked around and squealed in shock, seeing the newcomer with dark purple skin, purple hair, and blue eyes.

"GAH!" Tyina said in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Salwa said in surprise.

Drake quickly dove and grabbed them before they could get away. He held them both on his lap and sat back gently on the sofa.

"Hey, easy there. I don't bite girls." He smiled, now looking at them and holding them to his chest.

"W-Who are you?!" Salwa said in surprise.

"I'm a friend of Ben's." Drake grinned.

"A friend? I've never seen you before." Tyina said honestly.

"Well, I'm sort of new. I only come to visit from time to time." Drake said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet ya Drake." Salwa smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Tyina smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you both too. And I'm guessing you're the shy one." Drake chuckled, now noticing Tyina's red face.

"Yes, she is a bit shy." Salwa said.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He chuckled, now digging his fingers into her side and making her squeal with laughter.

"I'm outta here!" Salwa said, now sensing a tickle fight!

"Not so fast!" Drake laughed, now gently pulling Salwa back onto his lap and tickling her sides too. Soon, both girls were in hysterics, but managed to get away from the new young man in their midst! They quickly tried to climb up the small stairwell that led to the upper balcony, but Drake caught them. Soon, all three tumbled over the ledge and landed on the sofa! Both girls laughed until they saw Drake's head went in between the sofa cushions and he was trying to free himself. Laughing, both girls each pulled on his arms, but when they gave a mighty tug, they saw he was free. Well, most of him…his head was still deep in the couch cushions!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Salwa screamed, now truly terrified. Tyina turned tail and began to run.

Drake's body began waving his hands gently and trying to get them to calm down, but both girls were in hysterics.

"Salwa, Tyina! Don't run away! It's ok!" Drake's voice said from the couch. "Don't panic!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Tyina said, but the minute she turned to run she tripped and tumbled on the ground. "GAH! My ankle!" She said, now twisting her ankle.

"Tyina, where are you? Are you hurt?" Drake asked. "I can't see you, but let me know where you are so my body can find you."

Tyina watched in horror as she saw his body's hands gently feeling around blindly, trying to locate her, but she was quiet.

"Tyina? Tyina, please talk to me. I can't find you if you don't talk to me." Drake cooed.

Silence.

"Honey, you're hurt, now where are you?" Drake pleaded. With him still being trapped in the couch, he couldn't see her, so he was depending on her making movement or making noise and talking so his body could feel around and find her.

Tyina's eyes popped wide open when she saw his body now get on his hands and knees and crawl around and gently feel around the area, still searching for her.

"Well, I'm gonna find ya kid, whether you talk to me or not. You need help."

At that moment, he gently felt her shoe.

"There you are! Hey!" He said, now feeling her pull her legs back. "Come back here!"

And with that, he dove for her and wrapped his arms around her. He covered her mouth to make sure she didn't scream. She struggled hard, but he only gripped her tighter. After a few minutes, she gave up.

"Easy…now then, how about we free my head and I look at your ankle?"

"B-But…"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. But I think I should tell you about me so you won't be afraid of me." Drake said, still talking from the inside of the couch while his body still held her. After telling his history, Tyina calmed down. She gently squirmed free and went over to the couch and freed his head.

"Thanks hon! It was getting hot in there." He chuckled, now feeling her place him back on his body. After stretching a bit, he gently pulled her to his chest. "Now then, how should I thank my rescuer?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm sorry for judging you." She said, now looking down. He chuckled and gently placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Come now. It's all ok. I still want to thank you for rescuing me" He smiled, now gently kissing her head and making her laugh. He then pounced and began tickling her again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DRAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE STAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHP!"

"Nope."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU'RE WORSE THAN BEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN!"

"I know." He chuckled deviously. Drake then stopped and decided to let her have a breather. He then noticed Salwa was gone!

"She must be scared to death," He said in concern.

"But you didn't mean it!" Tyina said. He smiled and nudged her.

"I know, but I still need to find her. She may think a zombie lives here," He chuckled.

"You're not a zombie," Tyina said, now shy as he was looking at her with his handsome blue eyes.

"Oh, and what am I to you little miss?" He grinned, now poking her playfully as he wrapped his hands around her again and hugged her in a brotherly way.

"You're a friend," She giggled.

"Thanks kid. I think you're pretty cool yourself," He smiled, letting her lay back against him. He then gently picked her up and headed upstairs to wrap her ankle, happy she wasn't seriously harmed and he made a new buddy.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Drake is truly one my charmers, isn't he? ;) Hope you all liked it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Yeah! Drake rocks! Hey, guestsurprise, do you think you can do a request for me?**

 **A request where Rachel and Sasha meet Beauty and the Beast! They obviously are terrified of the Beast, but Belle and the enchanted objects show them he's not so bad before they return back to their world.**

 **Can it have scares, chases, and tickles please? Thank you!**


End file.
